pyaar
by katiiy
Summary: an os based on rajvi. as i promised. read and enjoy


**Hi friends, as I promised here go with an os of rajvi….. I hope I did justice with a pair and you people will like this story, once again I am sorry for spelling and grammatical error in hindi….here you go and enjoy the story**

**In home:**

Sitting and busy in eyeing some files in laptop. Sincerely emerged with his work not even ready to have a look around. But some shadow eyeing him for long time. All the way jumped in his window and entered as much as cat….the room is dark only light emerged is, from laptop screen. The shadow after holding a gun cached the only radiation light and followed the direction and reached a wheeling chair in which he sat, in inch by inch foot step attacker moved towards the target, is senior inspector of cid. Attacker placed a tip of gun in targets head. Target is smart enough to go through it with a one move he dragged the attacker in front of him toward his lap before attacker can realize the circumstance he made a counter attack without the implement of any digital laser gun. But the attack is strong enough to make a shiver in attacker's body and he simply used an old way of attack. The target part was attacker lips and attacker without any resistance enjoyed the punishment as well as the target…both mesmerized in their punishment for one another. Until the punishment were little vigorous

Attacker: ahhhhhhh! **Rajat** kya kiya tumne. kat diya stupid

Said the attacker by holding the lips, the pink lips turned little red with a marks created by sharp cid officer

Rajat: kya kare **inspector purvi** kuch din pehele kissne kaha hi. _Rajat tere kiss mei dum nahi hi._ Issliye meine soocha kyuna thooda dum dikadun…..

Purvi: tum aur teri dum...mei ja rahi hun yahase (she got up from his lap but our hero just hold her hands and pushed her toward wall)

Rajat: kya socha tumne ek cid officer ki ghar se nikalna ithni asan hai...hmmmm

He started to kiss her shoulder and moving to her neck and towards cheeks, and eyes by each of his kiss her hold in his shirt got tighter, it's not gone unnoticed by our officer he is very much enjoying her expression laughing under his throat and slid his hand in her waist and got it tightly, finally reached her lips and passionate kiss a head and both of them enjoyed the kiss, it's time to attack our lady officer as she is not any lesser than her senior, she bit him hardly in order to take revenge for some unknown reason but he didn't apart like her…..after sometime they broken apart for air.

Rajat: hogay apki badla…..

Purvi: abhi bhi bakhi hi…

She held his head and pushed it towards her started to kiss once again. But this kiss is soft one it's full of love and passion not wild….he responded it back with a same tone just enjoyed her revenge….started to claim his counterpart rajat gently took her shirt in his control and started to remove the shirt buttons one by one…purvi just let him do as he wish…...she just concentrated on her focus…with in a moment her formal shirt was on the floor he hugged her more tightly and their passion continued he place his lips in neck and started move down by brushing her skin with his lips….she just emerged in some unknown pleasure which is continuously arising in her and she is enjoying the unknown feeling , he with seducing voice without moving his lips from her skin

Rajat: I love you! Purvi

She loved the feeling his lips producing in her skin she enjoy the moment. She loved how gently his lips brushing her skin and enjoying it to the core…he came back to her neck and just sucking it with lots of emotions the kiss saying many thing to her….

Purvi (in husky voice): rajaaaat! Chodo muje. Mujese aur control nahi hoga

Rajat: phir kyun control karne ki koshis kar rahi ho

Purvi (with a little jerk): rajat!

Rajat: purvi plz aj muje math rokho….. I love you so much (and again started his incomplete work by kissing her)

Purvi with a mixed emotion….she want him as she too need this stress buster as the day was really hard for the two, her heart says allow him but her mind has something different….she can't let him now as it's not the way it may end up in risk for both of them….

Purvi: rajat yeh wakat sah…(but she can't continue it as his lips sealed hers)

Finally purvi decided to listen to her heart and kissed him back, they kissed each other for more than 15min not even want to have air but when it became need they apart. Purvi saw his eyes which is filled with love and lust. She just hugged him more tightly. The hug said she is ready to cross the bound marks. She is ready to be his completely. Rajat took her in his arms in bridal style and moved to his room and placed her in bed. The room were decorated with full of candles and flowers

Purvi: tume pehele he patha hai

Rajat (placed a figure in her lips) ssshhhh! Yeh sawal jawab ki waqt nahi hai

And kissed her in lips with this, the cid inspector want to be good girl in front of his most lovable person and enjoy their special moment, rajat placed kiss in her forehead, eyes, cheeks dragged it to neck and bit lightly in shoulder she turned other side due to shyness he loved her move and brushed his lips in her bare back she is losing her control with his touches and killing kisses, after he removed his shirt which buttons were already plucked out by the angel who is lying in bed, the shirt just holed him for the name sake finally he decided to throw it which is only covering his half body and he loved the feeling of her hands which is roaming barley in his well build chest, he want her hands to enjoy full view of his upper part with all these feeling the shirt meet the ground as purvi's. He kissed her in lips she returned the favor and marked her nails in his arms and back and they made their night special with lots of love and passion. After some hours, he is lying in bed and watching her who is sleeping next to him by facing him

Purvi: aise kya dekrahi ho (with half eye open)

Rajat: tum jag rahi ho (little surprised and sweet smile)

Purvi came close to him and snuggled with him placed a sweet kiss on tip of his nose

Purvi: haan **pathi dev**. Meri pathi muje aise gor gor ke dekenge tho mei kaise so sakithi hun

Rajat: hoi hoi **pathni ji**…abhi thode der pehele kahan thi ap

Purvi: tab yahan inspector purvi thi. Tumari pathni **mrs: purvi rajat kumar** nahi thi. Samji

Rajat took her on his top and hugged her from waist. She placed her head in his broad chest and kissed left side of his chest (indicates his heart)

Rajat: mrs: rajat kumar kab tak hum aise milti rahugi yar. Tum meri biwi ho yar kitni din chalgi aise

Purvi: aww meri pyari pathi parmeshwar. Bus thode din ki bath hi. Ek bar meri mission katam hone tho do bag ke chale aoge apni pathi ki pass

Rajat: kab katham hoga yeh mission. Ek bar hogay na mei duniya ko chillakar kahugi cid ki pyari pari meri biwi ho. Mei use bahut pyar kartha hun….

Purvi: haan mei bhi wait kar raha hun uss pal kaliye.

Rajat: wo news hamari team kaliya shocking hoga

Purvi: hun wo tho zaroor hoga kon socha hoga ki iss akadu senior inspector rajat se meri shadi hui hongi

Rajat: haan thanks to meri papa. Muje aise ladki ki sath meri shadi karvane kaliye

Purvi: han unki wajase hamari arrange marriage ab pyar bari hui love marriage bangay (placed a kiss in his forehead and brushed his lips) mei socha bhi nahi meri papa jab muje phone karke ghar ane ko kaha, wo meri shadi karvane ki plan mei thi

Rajat: phir accept kyu kiya shadi kaliye

Purvi: zaroor mana kardiya hotha agar dulha koi aur hua tho. Per dulha to meri iss akadu premi hi, agar mei mana kardiya tho meri pyari rajat ji devadas banjatha na

Rajat: ap ki mehanmani kaliya danyavath

purvi : socha bhi nahi tha ki tume phir se milungi. Jab tum police training kaliye delhi chali gayi, meine socha tum waha koi aur ladki dundlengi aur muje bul joagi

rajat (rolled her and he came top of her): aise kyun socha tume apni rajat per barosa nahi hi kya

purvi: hai na per phir bhi ek 12th standard ladki aur kya sochungi. Phir meri clg ki bath jab mei delhi ayi training kaliye tume Bangalore mei posting hogai (by looking into his eyes)

rajat: haan…..

purvi: aur muje Mumbai mei posting. Ajanak ek din phir mi Shimla aya papa se milne, wo meri rista pakki kardi

rajat: haan jab papa mujese kaha unki dost ki beti ki sath meri shadi karna chata hi. Meine mana kardiya, per jab wo tumari naam bathaya meine bola kab karni hai shadi(and blushed)

purvi: aww tum blush karti hui kithni cute lakthi ho (kissed his cheek) tume patha hi, mi Mumbai aneki bath hi mission pe chali gayi team se meri shadi ki kabar deneki time hi nahi mila, jab mei wapas aya shreya ne bathaya ek naya member aya hi cid mi, jab muje patha chala wo tum ho. Muje mini heart attack agay

rajat: muje bhi shock laga per saath saath kush bhi atleast bureau mei tho tum meri bath manogi na. ghar pe tho sirf tumari hokum chalta rahta hi

purvi : ho wo tho hi….per fir bhi…. I am sorry rajat

rajat: sorry kisliye

purvi: actually tume patha hi na team ek naya case ki wajase kitni tension mi hai hum sab undercover mi rahna padtha hai. Issliye humari shadi ki bath team se nahi kaha abhi tak. Per I promise mei zarror batha dungi, just iss case solve hone kaliya wait kar rahi hun. Phir mei tumari pass ajaogi sab ke samne, aise chup chup ke nahi, muje malom hi tume bahut bura feel ho raha hi, apni biwi se isthara milana

rajat placed his figure in her lips and eyeing her beautiful brown eyes

rajat: ssshhhh chup hojao, issme tumari galati nahi hai. Ek bar case solve hone do hum do no bathayengi team se, ki meri shadi ap ki pyari inspector se hui hai…(it's time for purvi to blush) jab ek bar hum team se boldiya na phir mei iss duniya ko chilla chilla kar bolugi _tum meri ho _YOU ARE ONLY MINE…..(in full filmy style)

rajat: hoi hoi meri iss akadu kab se romantic bangay, muje patha hi nahi hai

rajat: acha phir kyun kiya iss akadu se shadi (by turning his face other side, she turned back his face to her) oh meri pathi dev kya kare muje tho iss akadu se pyar hogai na(with this both laughed and rajat started to kiss her once again)

purvi: phir se shuru hogai tum…

rajat: tume pyar karne ki koi time limit hai kya…..

after sometime they both had chat about their past in Shimla, about their like for each other, ect…, but rajat was constantly focused on kissing her…..suddenly purvi noticed that his movement were stopped when she saw him he slept peacefully on top of her placing his head on her chest. Then a smile crept on her face and covered both of them with a blanket and placed a kiss on top of his forehead

purvi: I love you rajat…

They both slept peacefully in each other arms…..

**Next day morning in bureau**

Everyone were present there except acp sir. Rajat entered and looked at purvi who is busy with her pc and others wished him he responded back

Rajat (to duo): good morning sir

Duo: good morning rajat

Abhijeet noticed something

Abhijeet: rajat teri ooath (lips) pe yeh gao kaise?

Rajat(who saw purvi who is looking him with a smirk) sir wo bus kuch nahi hi sir….. wo …..(Suddenly a case reported in order to save him, and every one busy in solving the case and started to crime scene)

On the way rajat who is crossing purvi's desk in really mild tone

Rajat: mrs:kumar ap bahut shaitaani hogai…..apki wajase hum pakad jate aj

Purvi with a shy smile looked at him….with _you are the one who started_ look. And smile crept in both of them remembering yesterday and rajat moved to crime scene… on the door just turned towards her and winked at her after giving flying kiss without other notice and touched his wound made by her in his lips and moved from their all while smiling ….she too smiled and started her work again

**a/n finally finished…. this is for friends who requested for rajvi and I hope I satisfied u people….plz share your opinion on the story by reviewing…whether you liked it or not. If anybody felt uneasy after reading the story I am really sorry for that… plz review the story all kind of reviews are accepted …..Thank u for spending your valuable time on reading this story plz spent some more minute for reviewing it also….**

**Singing of yours kaitty** …


End file.
